War and adventure 0: The first days of Sug3r
Prolougue My name is Sug3r. Some people may call me a copy off, ripoff, or just cruel, but something came over me that I had to create some sort of memoir, a backstory on my life. I hope that you will read this, and better understand what lies beneath, beneath the mask of the world. I thank you, Nibrudly for inspiring me, to express something I don't express in the journals Romeep, and I have compiled. That thing is my early life, what didn't happen in recorded history of my own, My tales of War and Adventure, and of the Great War. Do something before you start reading: Understand that everything in the world of 8BitMMO that you see is simply a mask. This isn't the real world, and as you read this, your mind will dig deeper into the mysteries of the universe. These are my memoirs. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of An Extreme Adventure I was falling, falling very fast. I was falling down to my death, or so I thought. I hit a large grey block. It was blackness. I awoke in a bed in a small room. Beside me was a person, a person in a red shirt. "Hey, what's your name?" He said. "I, I am, I don't know." I replied. Truthfully, that was the best answer I could give. "OK "I dont know". He said with a laugh. I laughed too, then I said: "Can you give me a name?" "Umm... let's see, Sug3r? Will Sug3r do?" "That'll be fine." "So, what is this place?" "This world is called 8BitMMO. It is currently in a time of peace, but several undercover missions have been executed by the mods." "What are the mods?" "They are the council of the world!" Chapter 2: Tales Of The Beginnning Of The World I sat up and looked at the stranger. "What's your name?" I asked. "Romeep." was Romeep's reply. "Sug3r, I think you should know some history of this world." He said. "OK." I replied, feeling a bit better. "Before this universe took its first breath, there was a man. His name was Sim9." "He created the world, not out of vocality, but through the ancient language, the language of the ancient world-creators, Crodrex." "Sim converted his small bits of Codrex and created things out of it. One of the first things he created was a companion, Sim8. Sim8 was meant to be everything Sim9 was, and wasn't. That led to very, serious problems." "Codrex is a language only spoken by the ancient great beings, Codrex is the only known language known to let the speaker create items out of thin air. The great beings formed our world, they were: Draco, and architect who delighted in using The Codrex to create the cities of the world. A guardian, a guardian teacher is what Sim needed next, so he created Tutorial Zombie." Romeep finished his tale. I looked at the time, "3:00 PM." I said. "Can you stand, Sug3r?" "I think so." I replied. I swung my legs over the bed and pushed myself off. "Well, that was easy." I said. Chapter 3: Welcome To Herbville "The town is usually quiet at this hour." Romeep said as we walked out the door. We were in a small village with a few people around, the village was snow-covered and quiet, just the way I like it. We walked into a small restaurant, and we placed our orders. I ordered a baked potato, and a large glass of water. When my order came, the potato was moving! Then, it started glowing, the potato wasn't a potato anymore, it was a guy! "Oh hi Ro' and...?" The stranger said. "Hi I'm Sug3r." I said. "I'm new here." Chapter 4: Meeting Value Category:War and adventure series Category:Fanfiction